


You Are My Sunshine

by AndiiErestor



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst, M/M, Marriage, Memories, Wedding, these two idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erestor recalls his wedding to Glorfindel and moments from their childhood. [Takes place before Glorfindel's return.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters present in this work are not mine, nor do I make profit from them.
> 
> A/N: I would like to apologize in advance for any and all hearts broken in the reading of this. If it makes you feel any better at all, mine suffered the same treatment. Enjoy!

“Must you really pull so tightly?” Erestor winced at a particularly rough tug of his hair. “If you make them any tighter, I won’t be able to think, much less recite my vows.”

The elleth at his back giggled lightly and rewarded the nervous elf with a teasing tug, “You’ll be just fine, dear. I believe this is what some have come to call ‘cold feet.’ So long as you _remember_ your vows, all will be well.”

Erestor huffed and bit his lip, “I simply worry. I wish this day to be perfect, not only for myself but…”

“For Glorfindel as well. Aye, I know. It is all you’ve said about it for the last few days,” the elleth tied off the last of the braids and stepped back, admiring her handiwork. “My son is a lucky one, Erestor, as are you. I’ve never seen a couple more in love than the two of you. I don’t think the world will matter whatsoever once you walk out there and begin the rest of your lives together.”

Erestor flushed and turned his head to the side to behold the intricate design of braids in his hair, “You’ve outdone yourself, my lady. Thank you.” He stood slowly and turned to face the mother of his beloved with a smile, “Thank you for everything.”

“Of course, pen neth.”

Erestor walked to the bed and retrieved from it the formal robes he was to wear for the evening and caught a second glimpse of himself in the mirror, “Do you know… These braids remind me…”

\---------------

_He’d been sitting in the courtyard with a book in his lap when the golden elf had first appeared before him. Well, the book had been closed. And it hadn’t been so much ‘before him’ as ‘almost on top of him’. The book had fallen shut almost a full two hours earlier as Erestor had opted for watching the clouds roll by instead of rereading his favourite stories._

_Instead of leaning against the tree, Erestor had rolled over to put his feet up against it, with his book on his chest. In the warmth of the summer afternoon and with a soft wind blowing through his hair, Erestor had almost fallen asleep when he heard the excited chatter of two young elves coming from the other side of the tree._

_Unluckily for all involved, Erestor chose to sit up to investigate, just as the boys chased each other around the large tree. Having previously been sheltered and silent, his presence had gone unknown, until he unintentionally placed himself in one young elf’s path. The rest happened rather quickly._

_The golden-haired elf ‘s foot collided with Erestor’s shoulder. As he fell, the elf’s friend took his arm and attempted to pull him back up. However, Erestor, having tried to keep himself from falling, had curled his arm around the blond elf’s leg, thus now throwing him off balance and bringing him tumbling down once more. The blonde’s eyes widened as he came crashing down, having only just enough time to catch himself._

_With one arm on either side of Erestor’s head, the blond held himself aloft, “M-my apologies. Are you alright?”_

_Erestor gazed up at the golden elf in shock. His eyes were bluer than the sky he’d been gazing at mere moments earlier. His hair shone brighter than the sun. And its locks were twisted in a beautiful design of braids, the likes of which he could never manage on himself. “A-aye,” Erestor nodded, “I am a-alright. Thank you. What of you? And your friend? I apologize for laying so inconveniently in the way. I hope neither of you are injured.”_

_The blond laughed and pulled back, helping Erestor up as he went. “Nay, I am uninjured though my pride may have taken quite a blow. As for my friend,” he spared a glance behind him, “he fares well.”_

_Erestor smiled shyly at the dark-haired elf, “My apologies.” He gazed at the elf almost expectantly, as though something was missing but he could not figure out what. Thankfully, the elf chose that moment to speak._

_“There is need to apologize no more,” he said with a grin, “I am Glorfindel, of the house of the Golden Flower. And this is Ecthelion, of the Fountain. We are pleased to make your acquaintance.”_

_Erestor gasped and backed himself up against the tree, “M-my lord,” he bowed, “I am Erestor. Erestor Valóronion, my lord.”_

_“Please,” Ecthelion spoke up, “There is no need for such titles. We are young yet. And what kind of place would this be if mere children spoke to each other as such?”_

\---------------

“The first time I met Glorfindel, I was fascinated by the design of braids in his hair,” Erestor admitted, “Of course, that was before I knew of his standing, then it all made sense.”

Minuialwen gently took the robes from Erestor’s nervous hands, “Come now. You’ll make a mess of them if you keep on playing with your robes like that. You are not a child!”

Erestor took a deep breath and sighed, “Nay, I am not. Though I feel as nervous as a boy about to receive a scolding,” he chuckled.

“There is naught to worry about, my dear. Everything will be perfect.” The lady returned the robes to their place on the bed where she spread each piece separately. “Now, come here and don’t make a fuss. I’ll have you dressed and ready to walk out there and dazzle my son in no time at all.”

“I must thank you for helping me with all of this,” Erestor gestured to the clothes presented to them, “I’ve never worn anything quite so extravagant. I do not think I would have been able to tell how to wear this by myself. I may have shown up for the ceremony looking quite a mess… Or wearing my everyday robes.”

Minuialwen laughed outright at the thought, “Goodness dear, then it’s just as good a thing that I agreed to it.” The lady picked up the trousers and held them out for Erestor, “I trust you can at least put these on yourself?”

“Aye,” he quickly pulled them over his legs and tied them at his waist. “The rest of this however…”

“Leave that to me dear,” Minuialwen pulled the next article up and left Erestor to his thoughts as she went about helping him to dress.

\---------------

_Glorfindel was absolutely beautiful._

_Erestor had tried denying it for a long time, but it was clear to him now. The truth as bright and shining as the armour the young lord of the Golden Flower currently wore. He didn’t think it possible, but the blond looked more beautiful now than ever before. He admired silently from afar as Glorfindel was sworn in, having thus completed his beginner’s training. The ceremony was extravagant, with people coming and going – more people than Erestor knew – but he had eyes for only one._

_Glorfindel walked over to him with a grin on his face and a chuckle in his throat, “I made it.”_

_“Indeed, you did,” Erestor grinned likewise. “Congratulations.”_

_Glorfindel stood before Erestor somewhat impatiently before pulling him in for a hug. Erestor sunk into his arms, bringing his own to wrap about the metal-clad form of his warrior friend. It was with a sigh that Erestor stepped back when Glorfindel pulled away._

_“I- um…” the blond looked sheepishly at the dark haired elf._

_“I suppose now that you’ve finished your studies, you’ll be free to help me with mine,” Erestor scratched the back of his neck, “I just can’t quite figure out the sword. I really don’t think it’s for me.”_

_“That’s alright,” Glorfindel insisted with a smile, “Perhaps knives would do you better. I would be glad to help you as soon as I have time.”_

_Erestor was sad to see evening come and the ceremony come to a close. To be deprived of such a vision was surely a crime._

\---------------

“Erestor?”

Minuialwen’s voice broke through his thoughts, “Aye, my lady?”

“It is time, my dear. You are ready,” she spoke softly. “You certainly are a vision to behold.”

Erestor glanced at himself in the mirror and gasped. He almost didn’t recognize himself. The robes were of make he could never have acquired for himself before this day. His hair – combed and braided – shone with an unknown light in the same manner as the night sky. And his eyes, they shone with a happiness he had never expected to find within their depths. His lightest-blue robes with the silver-blue trim, which at first he would have thought to have been unflattering, brought out the colour in his eyes, as did the circlet resting upon his brow.

“Let us be off then,” he whispered, “to him. To my heart.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The exchange of jewels and the feast all passed by so quickly. Neither of them seemed able to take in much else but each other. Glorfindel stood under the arch where their vows would be spoken as Erestor approached. The blond wore robes of white with golden trim and a silver circlet with jewels of a blue to rival that of his eyes.

The official marriage ceremony of their people was a simple one, but momentous nonetheless. It was a memory Erestor looked forward to cherishing for the rest of his life. Glorfindel reached out and took his hand, pulling him as close as propriety would allow and they waited silently for Glorfindel’s parents to approach. As Erestor had no parents to take part for him, Minuialwen had agreed to stand in for his mother. Minuialwen stood beside Erestor, just as Glorfael stood beside his son.

The lady came to stand between the couple where all present would see them, took their hands and raised them with a loving touch, speaking her words of blessing, “May Varda, Star-kindler, hear Erestor and Glorfindel’s calls, and may Eru, the Father of All, bless them.”

The lady returned to stand by Erestor’s side and left her place to lord Glorfael. He returned the couple’s hands to the air and spoke his own words of blessing, “May Manwë, Lord of Wind, watch over Glorfindel and Erestor, and may Eru, the Father of All, bless them.”

Glorfael returned to his place by Glorfindel’s side as those assembled began to cheer for the couple. Erestor smiled, a grin he would surely not be rid of for many days to come.

“I am yours now, my love,” Glorfindel whispered for Erestor’s ears only.

“Aye, and I am yours,” he gasped.

Glorfindel searched Erestor’s eyes for some lingering doubt. As he found none he leaned forward to press a sweet kiss upon his lips.

Erestor closed his eyes and recalled another kiss. Their first. An inexperienced mess it was, but it would surely be the only other to compare to this –

A kiss that never came.

Erestor’s eyes opened only a moment before Glorfindel’s lips touched his and a bright light seemed to envelop them. Confusion overcame him and he cried out – a sound of shock slipping past his lips in a choked off mess.

A sudden pain burst forth in his chest – a deep, grieving pain. It pulled at his consciousness. He felt as though reality was slipping away from him, and suddenly darkness took him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Erestor awoke with a gasp, grasping at the gown just over his heart. He took but a few seconds to catch his breath, only to have it come out in a scream through teeth clench in pain. Another few seconds and the cycle repeated.

Elrond awoke from where he slept on the large chair in the corner of Erestor’s room. He stepped forward slowly, making sure not to startle the suffering elf. Arriving by his side, he gently took Erestor’s hand in his and sat behind him, holding him gently as sobs slowly escaped the elder.

“Ne-never…” Erestor mumbled incoherently, “We never… There was – and then – and we – I couldn’t – didn’t. He was… He had to…”

“I know, my friend,” Elrond spoke calmly, rocking the weeping form in his arms as he would his children, “I know…”

They sat in a silence only broken by Erestor’s cries for a time lost to them both before the counselor finally spoke again, “I- I believe I should get up now. It is for the best. The- the only way I will get through this day is to do just that.”

“If you insist – and I know you will – then I will let you,” Elrond sighed, “but you should know that I think taking the day to rest may also do you some good.”

Erestor nodded silently and dressed himself. He paid little attention to his clothes, choosing to go with a simple tunic and leggings. He could not be bothered to wear his robes of office for the day. They would only weigh him down even more.

Elrond waited patiently for Erestor to ready himself, watching as Erestor sat before the vanity and searched desperately for his brush. Elrond stepped in with a sad smile, taking up the brush from the bottom of the wardrobe – how it had found its way there, he knew not – and took to brushing Erestor’s hair. No braids were put in then, for they would have taken too much time to make.

“Thank you,” Erestor whispered as Elrond placed the brush on the table, “Truly.”

Elrond nodded gracefully and offered his arm to his dear friend, leading him to the Hall of Fire where breakfast was already underway. The chatter died down at their appearance. Those old enough to know of their counselor’s troubles remained, respectfully, quiet. However, the younger, having never before seen the reserved elder without his heavy robes, began to whisper amongst themselves.

_Who is that?_

_That is Master Erestor you fool!_

_What? Counselor Erestor?_ The _Counselor Erestor? Dressed like_ that _?_

_He wears no braids. He always has braids._

_That’s right, even if it’s just side braids._

_What happened to him last night?_

_He came in on lord Elrond’s arm –_

“Quiet! All of you!” Someone leaned over and whispered.

Despite their voluntary silence, all watched as Erestor, seemingly weak on his own feet, insisted that he could walk alone and that Elrond should join his lady and children at the head table. Elrond gently patted Erestor’s shoulder before reminding Erestor to take care of himself and finally joining his family.

Erestor stood by the table laid out with all sorts of foods and took up a plate for himself, filling it with an assortment of things before turning to Elrond, thanking him with a nod, and heading to his office ready to begin the day’s work.

He was greeted by Melpomaen with a short smile and a quick half-hug. The younger elf informed him of what papers had been brought for him and which required his immediate attention before taking his leave and Erestor was left alone, in silence.

Sitting at his desk, Erestor placed his plate before him and froze. To any other, it may have been nothing special, but to him, the plate of sweetened berries and fruits only brought to mind hair like sunshine and eyes bluer than the sky. And then, thinking of naught more than his departed love, Erestor hung his head and cried.

\---------------

_“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy, when skies are grey_

_You’ll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don’t take my sunshine away._

_The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping_

_I dreamt I held you in my arms_

_When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_

_So I hung my head, and I cried.”_

\--- Jimmie Davis & Charles Mitchell

**Author's Note:**

> Erm… I don’t think there is any need for translations? If I’m wrong just let me know.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this. I certainly enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Thank you for reading. I would love to hear what you thought of it.
> 
> *~*~*~*~ EDIT ~*~*~*~*
> 
> I'm thankful for all your enthusiastic reviews but unfortunately this will remain a oneshot. If I tried to extend it, I know I'd ruin it and/or never finish it.
> 
> If you would like to read more, however, I would recommend my other fic "Golden Light, Starry Night," which is complete at this point in time. It takes place during/after Glorfindel's return.
> 
> [A humble note however that it was written before I expanded my knowledge of certain matter, so my view of the canon at the time may have been slightly skewed.]


End file.
